


Getting Your Squeak On

by coneycrate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneycrate/pseuds/coneycrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros. Sloppy makeouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Squeak On

**Author's Note:**

> Adding another one of _these_ fics to the pile. The more the merrier, right?

Tavros had been chewing on his lip for so long he was starting to feel the – by now, far too – familiar tang of blood on the inside of his mouth. Usually it was because Vriska had just slugged him for being too shy or slow to act, or even after smacking one of his unwieldy horns on something and feeling sharp teeth sink into painfully soft flesh. But this time it wasn’t exactly accidental. He was deep in thought.

On his screen, there was a message. And in that message there was a proposition; the fourth in two months if he remembered right. And he did, because each one had made his heart start an upward journey into his throat and his toes curl. Mind you, they weren’t bad feelings, not really. Sure, it made him a little uncomfortable having to turn down such a good friend, but…

The Trollian window blinked again.

TC: TaV bRo…YoU there…?  
TC: AwWw BrO dIDn’T mEaN tO gEt YoU aLl CrAzY-mAd WiTh A mOtHeRfUcKeR…

An image of a wicked, dopey grin crept into his mind.  
He gulped. Well, now or never. It was now or never.

AT: uH, WELL IF YOU’RE GOING TO KEEP ASKING. i GUESS I, uH, COULD CONSIDER IT?

-

“Gamzee, uh…Gamzee?” Tavros had already waited for a good few minutes, watching his friend’s eyes glaze over as he slipped into…another world? He wondered what it was like inside that messy head. He bet it was fun.

But right now was not the time to be taking trips through Gamzee’s land of mind miracles. Now was a time to be brave and to, uh, make his move? The move that, in all rights, should have been the gangly troll’s to make. He was the one who suggested this little meeting after all. He rolled closer to him as Gamzee sprawled further across the floor. The sticky green slime still clung to his lips and, apparently, his teeth as he gave a slow, blissful smile.  
“Aww, motherfucker, don’t gimmie those eyes…” His drawl was thicker than usual, slow and slurred. Tavros could have sworn he detected a hint of nerves in there too.  
‘Well I was kinda wonderin’…Do you actually want to, uh, do anything with me, or…’  
Gamzee grinned back at him. He rolled up into a sitting position and then propped himself up into a stand. His movements were sloth-like and considered, but for some reason he never seemed to fall totally off-balance. It was if he had his own laws for gravity, that he’d enforce in his direct proximity whenever necessary. Moving slowly over towards his friend, ht put a sticky palm on the arms either side of the wheelchair.  
“Figured a brother was never gonna ask.”

Gamzee picked Tavros up out of his chair, holding him up in the air underneath his shoulders with surprising strength. Indigo blood would do that, Tavros guessed.  
“But first you gotta wipe that frown off ya face. See bro, this is a hive of fuckin’ miracles here. Ain’t no motherfucker gets to be all up and pouting.” He’d lowered him down a little so his feet were resting on Gamzee’s own and danced lazily around the room with him, humming a half-formed tune and listening as the smaller boy began to giggle.

That went on for a few minutes, with Tavros squeaking whenever Gamzee’s hands got too close to his ticklish underarms.  
“Bro, if you keep gettin’ your squeak on I’mma have to put ya back in the device! Keep makin’ me think I stepped on a horn…” The smaller boy was about to reply, but was interrupted by an abrupt stop. “Aww, bro, I just had the best motherfuckin’ idea!”

Now, instead of silly, friendly dancing, he was pulled tightly against his friend, chest to chest with no choice but to rest his head on Gamzee’s shoulder, making sure to keep his horns out of the way. This put him in the awkward position of breathing on his neck, drawing in the faint lingering smell of sopor slime and face paint. He felt the low rumbling laugh before he actually heard it. “Mmm, I thought you didn’t want to get in all about a motherfucker. Change’a mind?”

“…I, uh, “ Tavros stammered, “I mean…” Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to. He just…wasn’t sure if he did. He’d thought about it, yeah, but when you’re asked if you wanna make out every other day those thoughts tend to seep in. OK, maybe not every other day. 

Gamzee trailed his hand lightly over his back, rubbing lazy, slow circles through the thin, worn material. He noted that his tshirt already had a few holes in the back – probably from more of Vriska’s fun and games.  
“..Hmm?” His head was resting against his now, and Tavros could feel the slow, heavy breath through the ruffle of his mohawk. “Cuz, if I don’t get no answer, I might just hafta…”

Tavros gulped and searched for something deep, deep inside. Really deep. Some little shred of self esteem or confidence, c’mon…There was something he really wanted to do right now, especially seeing as his friends very-obvious-and-obviously-deliberate arousal was pressed tightly against the soft hollow above his hip.

Now or never, now or never, now or –  
“Um, you wanna, um…you wanna make out…or something?”

Apparently that was the signal Gamzee had been waiting for. Tavros was back at arms reach again a little more suddenly than he’d have liked, staring back at a sopor slick smile. “That’s right my miraculous little motherfucker! Been waiting to hear that .” He cradled him closer again as they both sunk down onto the floor. Standing up was no way to make out with a boy who couldn’t use his legs.

Instead of just dumping him on the floor though, he pulled him into his lap, arranging his heavy legs so they wrapped around his waist while Tavros continued to cling around his shoulders. Didn’t like making him feel all helpless, cause he sure as shit wasn’t. He gave him another one of his crooked grins as a reassurance before it turned into something altogether more predatory. His teeth seemed to glint in the gloom of the hive and the thought that they were going to be on his body…

“Taaaaavros….” He must have blanked out for a second – smoke from one of Gamzee’s baking projects still lingering in the air perhaps? – but now Tavros could feel that grin on the back of his neck. His friend’s thick, wet tongue played over the back of his shoulders and up to where the short, shaved hair started, sending shudders and shivers through his body. This was Gamzee’s idea of “cheering a motherfucker up” apparently. 

It was working. Now, his own hands had worked their way up into the tangle of hair that fell around his friend’s painted face. “Nngh, Gam--!” The last syllable was lost to a silent, gasping shriek as he felt sharp teeth suddenly scrape across the top of his shoulder. “H-hey, that’s not…” He caught himself quickly. Maybe this was how you made out? Maybe it wasn’t like in Karkat’s boring movies? Instead of complaining, he decided to repay the gesture. 

Instead of teeth, he employed nails. He scratched a long trail up Gamzee’s back, under his clothes. He hadn’t meant to go too deep at first but the hissed moan in his ear spurred him on and, when he drew his hand back, caught tiny patches of indigo under his nails. That…that felt really good! It wasn’t like to pain _she_ inflicted on him, or whatever else he could dish out; this was totally different.

Every bite into his flesh seemed to run through his blood, made a hundred times more intense when his partner would moan into the ‘kiss’. The vibrations, the pain and warmth went straight to the bulge in his crotch, swelling and filling and tingling. This had to be how you made out properly! He pushed his chest forward, forcing himself further into Gamzee’s lap and trying to gain a little more control of the situation. After all, he was a self confident young man. He didn’t need to be led.

He wondered if, just maybe, he was taking it a bit far when he grabbed hold of Gamzee’s horns, yanking them back until he had his face in front of him. Even the normally passive looking boy seemed a bit stunned at this sudden display of forcefulness. Not…unhappy though. He took it as a sign to keep going and pressed forward, pushing his head even further back, exposing the expanse of grey skin for him to explore. His turn…

The skin around the nape of his neck was surprisingly soft and, apparently, from the groaning above him, very sensitive. At first, he let the small point of his tongue drift across, pressing a little harder when he found a spot he really seemed to enjoy. But that wasn’t enough for very long. Soon, he was nibbling and biting just as Gamzee had – however unintentionally – shown him. He’d never really tasted blood before aside from his own and definitely not blood like this. Sharp teeth sank in slowly, and he felt large hands gripping tighter into his back, now practically clawing in desperation at his shoulders. “Nnngh, m…thrf…ckr…” The indigo blood dripped onto his tongue in hot, thick wells. He wasn’t sure if the difference in taste was to do with his caste or his diet though. He tasted sweet, unlike the tangy, sour stuff that ran in his veins. Obviously it didn’t taste as bad to Gamzee as it did to him though as he watched one long, double-joined arm creep out from behind his back, over his shoulder and towards those already blood and slime stained lips. He bit down harder as two slick fingers slipped across the grinning boy’s tongue. 

But the slow, methodical pacing and turn-about play was getting frustrating for both of them. They were panting, grinding as best they could against each other. Gamzee arched his hips up rhythmically, making sure Tavros was rocking against him in exactly the right spots – he really didn’t mind doing most of the work in this situation though, not when the smaller kid was making those noises. The stream of pitches moans and mewls that filled his ears were all he needed to spur him on, faster and harder until Tavros’ body was completely wracked. 

Deft fingers reached down, unable to actually see his destination and relying on Tavros to cling onto his horns or back to stay upright. Didn’t take him long to find the metal zipper on Tav’s jeans and tear it right apart, sending chunks of the metal teeth clattering to the floor. Fuck clothes. Fuck ‘em right off. Right now all he wanted to see was the light grey spots he knew speckled those hip bones and the painfully growing bugle ready to spill that delicious liquid. 

He wasn’t disappointed. Tav wasn’t exactly small and the base was swollen so thick with cum he could see the orange tinge through the thin skin. Now was the time for the kid to let go of those horns. He gave a gentle brush to the hands clasped tightly around him and felt them melt away, back onto his shoulders. Finally, he could get a good look his face, flushed and embarrassed just like he always pictured he would be. Really, really flushed.

“Tav, bro…” He wasn’t in the mood for giving accurate directions, so instead just gave another, slightly harsher push against his chest, knocking him back against Gamzee’s raised knees. Tavros let out a little whimper of disappointment as the heat between then faded, but, as the taller troll leaned forward, bending his spine in an almost impossible manner to lean his head against the small brown-blood’s thigh. His tongue trailed another course across his hipbone this time before slipping closer and closer to his engorged dick. He let out a slow, deep moan as he let the twitching, slick member slip into his mouth, being extra careful to cover his bottom row of teeth with his tongue. Accidents right now would be the exact fucking opposite of a miracle.

The semi-prehensile dick searched his mouth almost like it was some alien tongue, trying to wrap itself around his own and swelling to fill the warmth of his mouth. He’d never done it quite like this before, not with someone so inexperience and uncontrolled. Tavros was going crazy above him as his pitched whines and gasps now spilled out with abandon. Wouldn’t be long befor—

Before he could finish the thought, the member in his mouth swelled one final time, pushing deeper into his throat than he expected. He could feel it choking him, but refused to push away, instead just swallowing down deeper, intent on milking every last drop from him as it poured out. He realised how ambitious that was after a few gulps had him gasping for air, leaving the rest of it running down his face in a lurid mixture of orange cum and white makeup.

After Tavros had stopped screaming (he hoped in a good way, but he wasn’t about to break the mood now to ask) and when his shakes had subsided a little, he finally pulled back, allowing himself a contented sigh as he gave up sucking on the softening cock. Again, he gathered the younger boy back up into a bundle in his lap. His own arousal was still throbbing inside his loose pants, but that could wait – this little game was for Tav’s benefit really, not his. He had all night to play it every detail back again in his head, over and over and over and…

Tav gave a little muffled snore into his t-shirt. Gamzee smiled down clumsily. He could sit here a while longer, he figured, reaching over to where half a pie still sat, miraculously uneaten.

And maybe, while he waited, he could come up with some sick rhymes to impress his brand new matesprit with.


End file.
